


Cade Gets Optimus a Cat

by QueenNoPlot



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cat adoption, Feels, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, barn husbands, but in an alley, cade goes cat shopping, optimus wants a stray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoPlot/pseuds/QueenNoPlot
Summary: Cade gets Optimus a cat. That's it. That's the fic.Super late gift fic, but I hope it brightens your day <3
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Cade Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Cade Gets Optimus a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [optimusxfloatingxinxspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusxfloatingxinxspace/gifts).



“Catch.”

Jimmy threw his hands up just in time to catch the bag hurtling towards his face. “What’s this?”

“I told you,” Cade started, glancing back at the two walking behind him. “We’re here to find a cat.”

“You talkin’ about a stray?”

“You know, pet stores do exist,” Izabella sighed.

“Look.” Cade stopped and turned around. “Optimus said he wanted a stray cat, so that’s what we’re gonna get.”

The girl gave him an incredulous look. “Does  _ he _ know about pet stores?”

“All I know is what he told me. ‘Stray cat.’”

He turned back around. They continued walking for a few minutes before they spotted a black blur disappearing down an alley. Cade stopped the two kids - he was old enough to be their dad, he was allowed to call them kids - and gestured down the alley, where the feline sat grooming itself atop a dumpster.

“Go get it.”

* * *

Cade set the cat onto the towel he’d put on the floor, gently pressed until she laid down, then wrapped the towel around her and gently began drying her off. She was a pain to get into the bathtub, but she did settle down pretty quick, thank god. He’d spent a good half hour lathering all the dirt from her fur. Now it was just a matter of getting her dried and keeping her calm on the trip downstairs. He noticed as he patted her through the towel that she was really quite well-mannered. She hadn’t tried to escape the towel. Yet.

“You’re not too bad,” he said, using both hands to massage either side of her face with the towel as she looked up at him with bright green eyes. “I think you’ll be a good kitty.”

Once he deemed her dry enough, he unwrapped her from the towel. He gently pried her off the floor and carried her out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where he placed her on the blanket he had spread out on the bed. This time when he pressed her down she flopped onto her side, poofy tail twitching. Cade just chuckled and wrapped her up in the soft blanket, smiling as he did so. This one in particular was a gift from Optimus. It was fitting for the occasion.

Cade lifted the cat off the bed and cradled her like a baby. Also fitting. He turned and exited the room. He went down the stairs carefully, holding the bundle of fur in his arms tightly to his chest while he watched his feet, then looked up and over to the living room when he reached the bottom. There was Optimus - mass-displaced, of course - sitting on the couch as Cade had requested. Cade walked up to the back of the couch, held out the blanket over the Autobot, and lowered it into his lap, much to his surprise.

Optimus took the blanket in his servos as soon as he saw it, then looked up at his human. “What is this?”

Cade grinned and pointed to the blanket. “Look.”

He looked down, saw the green eyes, the perked ears, and the long whiskers, and looked right back up. “There is a feline in your blanket…”

“Yes,” Cade laughed as he walked around the couch to sit down next to the mech. “ _ Your _ feline.”

With a vent, Optimus unwrapped the cat just enough to gently rub her belly. He turned his optics back to Cade, even as the cat grabbed his hand and started to play-bite his fingers.

“You did not have to get me a cat.”

Cade shrugged with one shoulder. “You said you wanted one.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Cade leaned forward, planted a kiss on metal lips, and then rested his head on the Cybertronian’s shoulder. “What’re you gonna name her?”

Optimus hummed in contemplation, watching the black void in the blanket play with his hand. He smiled. “Lucky.”


End file.
